


Imagine (Zayn)- You Caught Him...

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Caught, Diaper, Diapers, Gen, Okay I'll stop now, Pee, Scat, Urine, back stage, but still he's pooping, okay maybe not that much scat, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just another fan, sneaking around to catch a glimpse of your favorite boy, Zayn Malik. But you discover something... Odd about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine (Zayn)- You Caught Him...

**Author's Note:**

> This contains diapers and a character using a diaper. I suggest looking up the diaper fetish before getting consumed by it in this story.

You're just another fan, sneaking around to catch a glimpse of your favorite boy in the whole band- Zayn Malik. You love him because of his mysterious behavior and his sexy eyes. But what if there's something more to him then just his overall hotness? That's why you're sneaking into his dressing room you passed by, just hoping you could see him in there and he wouldn't find you absolutely bonkers.

But... What you see is definitely interesting about him.

You open the door to see Zayn, pressed up against the wall. His pants and black boxers are around his ankles, and he's holding something up against his crotch. It... It was a diaper! It was a diaper with a cute teddy bear pattern on it and the word 'Z' written in marker. It was a baby diaper, not an adult diaper. That doesn't surprise you, since during the concert a crazed fan threw a diaper onto the stage, the 'Z' on it made it believed it was for Zayn. He picked up the diaper and looked out into the crowd, confused and laughing, as well were the other boys.

Anyway, Zayn's holding the marked diaper up to his crotch, and after he closes his eyes, you hear the unmistakable sound of hissing urine. The pattern on the diaper starts to fade away, and it starts to grow a light yellow tint. Zayn moans softly, rubbing the wet fabric against his crotch. Eventually the diaper cannot contain all the urine and it starts trickling down his legs, and Zayn shivers in pleasure. He smiles a little, presses the diaper to his bottom, then he gets a cute, confused look on his face. He strains a little, his stomach pushing and the boy grunting softly, 

Zayn gets a wobbly smile on his face, the seat of the baby diaper expanding visibly with a soft fart. Did he just... mess himself? You couldn't help but feel... slightly turned on by it. You didn't know if it was the fact that he'd wet and messed a diaper like a baby, or the fact that he looked so sexy while doing so, but it was making you feel so, so horny. You feel the urge to masturbate increase as you see him pat his bottom, the boy trembling and sighing happily. Had he just needed to go and didn't know where the restroom was? Or did he do it because... because he liked it? Either way, it was the hottest thing ever.

Zayn opens his eyes to see you standing there, blushing and wide eyed. He blushes and bites his lip in embarrassment, squirming a little. "I-I'm so sorry you had t-to see that..." Zayn said softly, "S-see, I didn't know where the bathroom was, and a fan through this on the stage and... Oh, this is so embarrassing..." He looked at you desperately, "P-please don't tell anyone? I'll give you all the hugs and autographs you want, just... Just don't tell the others about it..."

"Why?" You ask. 

"Well... Truth is, I like doing this... I was toilet trained early, and I loved using my nappies as a child... Even as a teenager I used some of my sister's, since she wet the bed and they fit me. I'd wear them to sleep and wake up wet and sometimes messy... Actually, no, I take that back. I'd wake up completely clean and dry, and I'd have to go in the morning, so I'd just... Sit up in bed and go. Completely flood the poor nappy. I'd just throw it away after that, since they wouldn't know if it were me or my sister," Zayn said, "It's kinda like a fetish... I really love it. It just makes me feel free and happy... I'd love it if you didn't tell anyone, please?"

You nod, and Zayn smiles, "Thanks a lot, love." Then you get a few hugs and autographs from him. You go home after the meet and greet is over, having the job of keeping the biggest, sexiest One Direction secret of all.


End file.
